westerosrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rodrik Bolton
Rodrik Bolton is the commander of the mercenary company The Bastard's Boys and claims to be a descendant of the last Lord of the Dreadfort, Roose Bolton. He is currently played by /u/SerHuggles About Status Rodrik is currently the head of The Bastard's Boys. He is of Northman culture and somewhat follows the Old Gods. Appearance Rodrik has an average build with a plain face, normally kept clean shaven along with his black hair that falls down to his neck. His eyes are pale grey. Abilities/Weaknesses Rodrik is a sadist taking pleasure in torturing others and embraces what he believes to be his family’s tradition of flaying his foes. He is skilled with a sword being able to move fast and strike hard as well as being a capable manipulator and is ruthless doing whatever is necessary to achieve his goals. Rodrik is able to come off as somewhat charming at first but he is prone to rapid mood swings usually resulting in someone’s death along with having no patience and a dreaded reputation. History Background History Rodrik's father, Rickon, claimed to a descendant of the last Bolton Lord, Roose Bolton. Rodrick never knew his mother as she died giving birth to him but he believes her to have been married to his father making him a legitimate Bolton and a claim to the North as well as feeding his hatred of the Starks. His childhood was tough as his father was a sellsword travelling around Essos and training Rodrik with a sword so he too one day could take after him. Rickon eventually met his end just before Rodrik's fifteenth nameday leaving Rodrick to fend for himself and forcing him into joining a mercenary company. Rodrik left and decided to make The Bastard's Boys company 4 years ago after hearing tales of his ancestors and hoping to reclaim their glory. The company quickly began to attract criminals and outcasts looking for a chance at riches and it quickly built up a reputation for their cruelty done to their foes. The Bastard's Boys are currently under contract with Tyrsoh. Recent History 448AC - A Friend in Braavos After out bursting at one of his lieutenants leading to the man's death, Rodrik decided to clear his mind by looking for a drink and perhaps a new toy if he was successful. As he began to start his drink someone approached him. At first thinking the woman was a whore he came to the conclusion that she would be an easy catch and the two began to walk back to Rodrik's house in Braavos. As they reached their destination Rodrik revealed his family name shocking what he thought was a whore who turned out to be Cyrenna Whitehill, the daughter of Lord Whitehill, the rightful bannerman of the Boltons. Now knowing who he was she also revealed to him that she had planned to steal from him intriguing Rodrik and leaving him curious, wanting to know more about the woman he had just met.